Electroluminescent devices comprise electroluminescent material that is capable of emitting light when a current is passed through it. The material used for electroluminescent devices can be light emitting polymers or small organic molecules. Organic devices may, for example be organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs), which are known in the art. For activating the electroluminescent devices, current is applied to the electroluminescent material by means of electrodes.
Electroluminescent devices, such as OLEDs, comprise electroluminescent material disposed between electrodes. Upon application of a suitable voltage, current flows through the electroluminescent material from anode to cathode. Light is produced by radiative recombination of holes and electrons inside the electroluminescent material.